Clash of Protogenoi: A Lethal Warzone
Reunions "Madam Nobya! It is but an honour meeting you again." Gul exclaimed as he respectfully bowed his head to the young mage, who was waiting in the middle of the Fioran city of Crocus, just by a fountain that continuously flowed sparkling water, displaying the many coloured fish that swam within it's waters. Nobya began blushing, "Please Gul, there is no need to bow! And you don't need to refer to me as 'madam' anymore, you do not work for the Hogi family anymore correct?" Nobya said flustered out of embarresment, "I'd prefer we keep the Hogi's royal status in Mys, in Ishgar I am only just a mage." Nobya commanded Gul as she walking up to the blonde haired mage, wrapping her arms around the former servant in a hug who inturn hugged her back, before letting go and dusting his clothes off. "As you wish madam, but what brings you here in the city of Crocus? Did Mago tell you?" Gul said with a curious tone in his voice letting go of Nobya from the hug. "Tell me what Gul?" Nobya said with an equally curious tone, sending a shock through Gul as he realised that Nobya wasn't here for the plan at all, and that she was sure to become caught up in what Mago was planning for the city of Crocus. "Um madam, please ignore what I have just said. But I must kindley ask that you leave Crocus at once, I feel as it would be too dangerous for you to stay here any longer." Gul said to warn Nobya of an impending danger coming their way, though Nobya wasn't going to be taking any of it right now. "Gul I need you to tell me what is going on..." Nobya said as she ordered Guo to spill the beans about what was happening. The bustling streets of Crocus and the cheery and energetic atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by the booming roar of a dragon from a distance, that was still loud enough to shake the ground of the city quite a bit as it sent many civillians into a miniscule state of worry. All Nobya could do was but look back at Gul with a blank stare as she finally realised what was going to happen, "Shit, what the hell are you doing Gul!" Nobya yelled as she glared at Gul with anger, "Don't you dare think that I don't know whats up!" Nobya continued to rant. The dragon roar suddenly became louder as the ground finally trembled with fear, the citizens of Crocus fell into a fit of panic as the many people of the city ran around flailing their arms, "Oh boy..." Gul said astounded as he looked in the air to see Mago as a dragon fly across the sky so close to the city, causing the buildings underneath him to quickly fall apart as the wind from Mago's speed was able to send many of the buildings flying, and crashing into the other areas of Crocus. Noticing the widespread panic in the city, the dragon turned back to face Gul and Nobya, who he was surpised to see here. "Nobya! What the hell are you doing here!" The dragon's thunderous voice boomed as it overpowered the screams of the terrified citizens, "Gul what the hell lad!" The dragon said as he turned one of his heads to Gul. "I'm sorry, I tried to tell her you know!" Gul exclaimed trying to match the extremely loud voice of the dragon's heads, but was still way off by a landlside. Nobya was fast to realise another mage in their midst standing behind the dragon after it had landed just infront of Nobya and Gul, "Theo? It's not what it looks like!" Nobya said as she stared in shock from noticing Theo Zywicki watching her converse with a dragon, a dragon that was currently destroying the city. Theo moved back, eyes wide in shock as the a dragon flew into the city. Inhaling, he waved his hand and several buildings tore apart - their metal parts flying towards him and being easily absorbed through his skin. Using this newfound energy, Theo released a pulse of magic across the city, reaching out to an old friend. "If he doesn't sense this... I'm fucked" The wave of power flooded across the city at a frequency barely ever touched by the average mage. However, this magic frequency was used by a certain group of mages to send basic messages, similar to radio communications. Only one other mage in the city knew of this method - Gareth Forikin; scientist, monk, mage. As usual, Gareth was deep in meditation, exploring his soul and the spirits of others around him. This close connection with his magic resulted in him sensing the beacon immediately. Focusing on it's source and discovering it's dangerously close proximity to the dragon that had just popped up in the centre of the city. Emerging from his coma-like sleep, Gareth entered his findings into a database of Archive, and then quickly chanted "Soul-Make: Angelic Feathers!". Taking to the air on his spiritual wings, Gareth flew towards the focal point of all this commotion, eager to have some fun. "Nobya, whose your friend?" The dragon asked as one of his heads turned to face Theo and the other concentrating on Nobya, giving a large dragon smirk as the dragon head' teeth were displayed, razor sharp fangs that looked as though they could be able to chomp through solid metal. "No-one that you need to concern yourself with, I know him through the Toveri Alliance." Nobya responded as she made a cross look on her face, she wasn't at all impressed with the dragon's actions and wanted to know why he was here. "Toveri huh? Oh, I remember. Galdrabók and whatever. So which guild is this Theo from then?" The dragon said as he processed the information, though one word that came out of Nobya's mouth was able to make all four eyes of the dragon open wide, as a booming laughter followed right after. "A Koma Inu mage? I had yet to run into any of you lot in this form of mine." The dragon said before laughing a bit more, returning to a serious and sinsiter tone of expression as both his heads now looked at Theo Zywicki. Noticing a change in the air, the dragon nee that someone was approaching them instead of retreating from them, "Well now, I can feel that another one must want to join this little confrontation..." The dragon proclaimed before one of the heads turning to Gareth's direction and swiftly shooting out a violent burst of Forbidden Regium Dragon Roar, that quickly blasted out of his jaw and right towards Gareth at an alarming pace as it blasted through the many obstacles and debris in it's path.